A. Field of the Invention
Implementations consistent with the principles of the invention relate generally to information retrieval and, more particularly, to improving results of search engines.
B. Description of Related Art
Online users frequently download software, either intentionally or unintentionally, from online sources, such as but not limited to websites, peer to peer sites/networks, or instant messaging networks. Typically, the software performs functions desired by the user. Sometimes, however, the software may be “scumware” that was designed to do damage to a user's computer, monitor a user's actions, display unwanted advertising or popups, or perform other unwanted or undesirable actions on the user's computer system.
Web sites that include or are otherwise associated with scumware are to be avoided.